Total Avatar Drama
by shinshinjane
Summary: A rather bizarre thunder storm hits Camp Wawanakwa fallowed by an earthquake, taking about half of the contestants into the earth crevasses. When they thought they were going to die only to be awaken in a different world, where people can bend 4 different elements. DxC GxT OxI HxL BxG pairing Kataang Mako pairing. rated "T" for reasons.
1. Prologue

**I've seen only a few TDI & A:TLAB crossovers and most of them has characters from the Avatar world coming into the Total Drama world. So this one's different.**

 **I don't own Total Drama or Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

* * *

Okay so for the first two weeks hasn't been the greatest to start out with the Killer Bass team, but after the dodgeball challenge the Killer Bass manage to win for a change and the week after that they won again. Now the Screaming Gophers and the Killer Bass teams are tied to 20 people in each group.

This week's challenge is a survival challenge out in the woods, the Screaming Gophers were up in a tree avoiding the bear that wondered into their camp site, after Lashawna fell out of the tree the bear ask if she's alright. Turn's out it was Izzy dressed in a bear costume thinking that it would be funny, not everyone agreed with her.

While the Gophers tried to get over the bad prank, the Killer Bass were having a so-so time at their camp site, if you call Duncan's horror story and scaring his fellow teammates to death a so-so time. "Duncan! That was so not funny!" Courtney scolded at him "Oh yeah, it was..." Said the bad boy, pretending to wonder in thought then points to the camera "I just wish that it was all on camera, oh wait, it is!" Courtney growled in distaste "You are so vile. Do you're parents even like you?" Duncan replies "I don't know, jumpy McChicken. I haven't ask them lately." A howl of a wolf echoes though the darkness of the night, making the formal C.I.T. lunch onto the delinquent teen in fear. Duncan looks over to Geoff who gives him a thumbs up.

And as if the wolf howl wasn't enough, a loud thunder clash in the sky making everyone jump in fear or surprise. Then an annoying ringtone from one of the camera crews, he took it out to answer. "Hello... What?! You're kidding!?... alright, thanks." He turns to the contestants and the rest of the crew "I just got a call from Chris and the judges, The challenge is canceled." "What! Why?" the Killer Bass yells, the Bridgette ask "Why is it because of this storm?" The camera man shock is head "It's not just the thunderstorm, an earthquake went off on the mainland and it's heading this way in leas then half an hour."

Another clap of lightning went off fallowed by a sudden shift movement from the ground. "Forget about packing, take what you already have on you and go!" Another crew member called out to everyone. No one bother to complain as everyone started to run back to the main camp. Along the way, the Screaming Gophers team manage to join with the Killer Bass, and found the two bestie friends in a cave. As the two teams got closer to the camp, a bolt of lightning hits a tree above them, Courtney, Duncan, Bridgette, Geoff, Gwen, Trent, Izzy, Owen, Leshawna and Harold shield their eyes from the blinding white light as the tree fell down caught on fire separating them from everyone else.

"Oh no! We're trap! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Owen wails in despair until Izzy snaps him out of it, by slapping. "Thanks." said Owen while the Crazy girl just smiled and nodded. "Get to the shoreline by the high cliffs, we'll send in a rescue chopper." One of the crew members yelled over the sound of heavy rain and thunder pointing towards the east side of the island, despite the rain coming down hard, the fire continues to spread. The ten teens back away from the stormy flames, "But isn't that where the quaking struck!?" Trent yelled back but didn't get a reply, only to have another lightning striking near by. "Just go!" Izzy yelled as she pushes everyone to the direction of the highest cliff on the island.

The running to their destination was extremely difficult, with the fire continuing to spread making it hard to breath properly. And with the constant shaking of the earth throwing everyone off of balance isn't making it any more easier. As the cliff came into view the waves of the lake became more and more intense within each passing second, and to make matters worse the wind was starting to pick up pulling the trees out from their roots. As the ten teens made their way up to the peek of the cliff the fire was catching up to them. "Who's idea it was to get up on the cliff!?" Leshawna demanded Geoff didn't want to upset the sassy teen any farther by saying that it was his suggestion.

Just then the ground beneath them suddenly collapse sending everyone down into the lake. With nothing to grab on to, the girls grab hold of the guys they were with while the guys tried to grab hold of the earth's surface, but with the heavy rain poring down on them the guys couldn't keep hold on the ground any longer. One by one, each groups of two fell into the lake as their pleaded cries echoes through the storm "Aaahh!" "I don't want to die!" "I'm too young to die!" "Don't let go of me!" "I promise, I wont let go!" "I REPEAT WHAT I SAID, WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

If they had kept their eyes open during the collision of the fall, the teens would have notice a swirling vortex in the lake.

* * *

 **Well that's my Prologue, hope you guys enjoyed it. The next chapter will be ready in about two months or less, I can't guarantee that it'll be done the quicker but I'll do what I can to get it posted. I mean, this is the fall semester and homework is right around at every corner of the day.**

 **If anyone want's to voice their ideas to make this story even better, please leave a comment down below and I'll see if it can be done. thanks**

 **Ja Ne.**


	2. Waking up in a New World

**Sorry for taking so long to update a new chapter, but I'm here now and ready to begin.**

* * *

Chirp. Chirp. Goes two little birds singing in the trees, the late after noon sun felt so warm and peaceful. All was quiet.

*BOOM!*

The sound of a huge boulder crashing into another boulder broke the silence fallowed by "Do it again, Twinkle toes!"

Down in a lower canyon of mountains a small group of young preteens and two weird looking animals. One of the girls was teaching the younger but surprisingly older boy in the group how to be an earthbenders. While the older girl was getting breakfast ready and the other boy was looking over the maps on were to go next.

Aang slammed the first rock, then the second rock and the third at the wall in good synchronization. "Not bad, Twinkle toes. That will be all for today's training." said Toph, as she and Aang walks back to their camp.

Karata looks over her shoulders and called out "breakfast's ready." just when they were about to eat a bright light, like a ray of a sun or moon shining through the clouds, went off in the distance behind them. "What was that?" Said Sokka

"What's what?" says Toph looking from side to side, as Sokka gave her a look and said "How can you not miss it? There's a huge blue light over there!" "Gee, I wonder why? Maybe it's because I only see nothing?" Toph sarcastically says and pounders in thought.

"Ooh right." Now realizing his mistake, Aang got up and start heading towards it. Katara ask "Aang, where are you going?" He turns and said "I wanna see what happened. Who knows, maybe someone is need of help."

"Can't argue with that." Said Katara as she and Toph quickly fallows their Avatar friend, leaving Sokka behind "Hey, what about breakfast?" He didn't receive any replying answer back. "Okay, fine. Ignore the poor morning hungry guy, and fallow the glowing light. Love the plan." Sokka sarcastically says picking up his pace with everyone.

With Duncan & Courtney

Two teenagers lay together in each other's embrace feeling the warm sun on their skin causing the bad boy to open his eyes "Wha- how did?" Duncan felt a weight on his right arm, after adjusting to the light of the sun Duncan sees that it was Courtney resting up against him in a lock arm hug embrace, and so was he in his position.

If this is a dream, Duncan hopes he'll never wakes up. To bad it didn't last, for the girl in his arms starts to stir. "mmm, Duncan?" "Morning princess."

Courtney jolted awake and pushes herself away from the Juvenile, only to fall back down clenching her left ankle in pain. "Ah!" "What is it?" Duncan ask, worried for her well being. "My ankle, I must have sprained it."

"Let me see." Removing her hands, the two teens can see a rouge purple wound forming a bigger swelling by the minute. "We need to get you a medic." with that said, Duncan reach under Courtney and lift her up bridle style causing the formal C.I.T. to blush and protest.

Before she could even yell at him, the two teens quickly realize of their surroundings. "Where... are we?"

They were surrounded by dry rocky hills and cliffs with little bit of green trees and plant life around. "How did we get here?" It's either a miracle or just impossible. There was no way they could have survive that fall, unless...

'Did... did we die.' Courtney and Duncan thought until a call broke out, "Hello over there." they turn to where the voice came from, a young bald boy in a orange yellow monk like outfit with light blue arrow tattoos on his hands and forehead stood on a small hill behind them along with three other kids a older boy and girl dressed in different colors of blue and white and a young girl clad in dark and light green clothes and is the only one in the group walking barefoot.

'Or maybe not.' the two thought as the four kids walk over to them when the girl in the blue Asian dress let out a small gasp "Oh no, you're hurt! Here, let me help you."

The boy in blue with an odd pony tail hairstyle put his arm in front of the girl, "Katara, wait. We don't know that it could be a trick!"

"Sokka! They're wounded, how can it be a trick?" The girl, Katara, scolded at Sokka. "They could be faking it and made those injuries themselves." "That's ridiculous."

As the two siblings bicker, Aang and Toph went up to Duncan and Courtney. "Sorry about my friends, we've ran into some people wanting to attack us." Duncan set Courtney down on a mid flat size boulder "Who would want to attack you guys?" Courtney ask.

Aang, Toph and the two Water Tribe siblings, stop their argument, were shock at her question "Who do you think? the Fire Nation. Where were you two, sleeping under a rock for the past one hundred years?" said Toph.

'What?' Duncan thought, while Courtney thought 'There's no country called Fire Nation, these kids might be the ones that need help more than we do.'

"Look, we don't know how we got here or where we are. So can you help us, or not?" Duncan demanded, having enough of this nonsense.

Katara, Aang and Toph nodded their heads in understanding while Sokka was still skeptical about them. Katara bent down onto her knees and bends the water out from her water skin pouch, and hovers the water onto Courtney's sprain ankle creating a glowing light from the water. When the pain was completely gone, Katara remove the water back into her water skin pouch. "There, all done."

Needless to say Duncan and Courtney were shock at this phenomenon.

Courtney flexed her foot feeling no pain at all. "H-how did you do that?!" she said in a mix of fright and awe. Katara replies "It's called Watterbending. It's a part of a bender to controlling one out of the four elements."

"But that's impossible." said Duncan, "Oh yeah, well it impossible to appear out of a glowing bright blue light." Sokka snap back at Duncan, "What?" Said Courtney and Duncan.

Aang explain, "Well, we did see a bright blue light. And when we fallow where it came from, we ran into you guys."

The two TDI contestants have their eyes widen in shock, "That doesn't make any sense. We were on an island for a camp contest when a storm and an earthquake struck the high cliff side of the island where we and other campers were at, we fell into the lake and black out." "And when we woke up, we somehow ended up here and separated from our group." both Duncan and Courtney explain.

"Right, like we're gonna believe that." said Sokka in a disbelieving tone, but Toph stepped in "Actually they're not lying." All eyes were on Toph, "How can you tell?" Katara ask Toph, who then replies "When people lie, their breathing and heartbeat changes quicker then normal. They're telling the truth."

Everyone was astound at Toph's ability, but then realize they were getting off track. "Ok, so what they were saying is true. But it doesn't explain how did they get here in the first place, or the glowing light?" said Sokka.

Aang thought for a moment before saying "Maybe it's because they're from a different world."

All heads turn to the kid with the blue arrow tattoos. "Okay, now you're just making things up." Said Courtney, but Aang shook his head in disagreement. "No, I'm not. The monks uses to tell me that the there are other worlds connected to ours that spreads throughout the stars, like a along and wide spider's web."

"It does make a little sense." Katara said thoughtfully, no matter how much Courtney or Duncan wants to deny it, it is the truth. As the two teens fell down to their knees in distraught, "A different world..." said Duncan, fallowed by Courtney "I can't believe it."

Aang lower his head sadden at the two different world travelers, "I'm sorry that this has happen to you, but if you would like, I will like to help find a way back to you would." he offers his hand to them.

Duncan and Courtney look at each other for a moment until Duncan shrugged his shoulders "Ah what the heck, it beats wondering around aimlessly." "Plus there could be a chance that the rest of us are here as well." Courtney added.

Katara smiled at the agreement "Then it's settled, my name is Katara." "What's up? My name's Toph." said the blind earthbenders, "I'm Aang." the airbender said happily.

"Its very nice to meet you, I'm Courtney." "Duncan." The TDI contestants introduced themselves, everything seems to be going all right.

But only the older water tribe boy in the group who didn't introduce himself to their new members was still not too sure about them. "Hey Snoozles, get over here and introduce yourself." Duncan back out a laugh at the nickname "Snoozles?" Courtney had to cover her mouth to try hold in her laughter, but it only came out in giggles.

"Toph!" Sokka comedically whines "Ugh, fine. I'm Sokka, and now that's done time to get some meat in my belly." he walks back to their campsite only to get his foot caught on something, and falls down. "Gah!"

"Why do thing keep on tripping me?" Sokka yells in frustration. Looking down at what he tripped over was some kind of strange bag to him, and a heavy one too. "What the heck is this thing?"

As everyone gathered over to what Sokka was holding, Duncan's and Courtney's eyes widen "No way, is that!" said Courtney "It's one of the cameras the crew staff left behind!" said Duncan

Four heads turn to them "I take it that whatever-this-thing-is, is from your world?" Katara ask confusingly. Duncan arched his eyebrow "What? You never seen a camera before?"

Aang ask "What's a camera?"

"You're kidding, right?" Courtney said in disbelief. Just how far are they behind of technology?!

"So, what's this 'Camera' thing do anyway?" Said Toph, wondering what the huge fuss is all about that thing.

"It's a device to take an image of anyone or anything, like a drawing only a lot faster. Sometimes it can also record an event or an action." Courtney explain to them carefully, while Duncan was looking through the bag to see if there's anything else in it. Only a charging cord and a few extra blank film disk to install into the camera.

Once Sokka laid eyes on the advance object, he was head over heels for it. "This is such a beautiful invention." He said emotionally, as small tears form in his eyes.

"Is he okay?" Duncan ask as he scooted away, with the camera bag, from the watery eyed weird ponytail guy.

"You'll have to forgive him, my brother tends to be an idiot sometimes." Katara explains and apologies for her brother's actions.

With that said, the team and it's new members gather themselves up and start walking back to the campsite until Courtney notice a large black puffs of smoke fire.

"Uh guys, I think we should leave. There's a forest fire over that direction." She said pointing to where the smoke was coming from.

Everyone, minus Toph, turns to where she was looking with wide eyes. "That's not a forest fire, Courtney. That's a Fire Nation attack." Katara Corrected her.

A sudden thought came to Sokka's mind "Wasn't there a village not too far from here?" The realization hits the team like a bolt of lightning.

Without any hesitation, Aang blows into his bison whistle and with in the next few seconds. A giant white and brown-furry-six-legged-two-horn-beaver-tailed creature monster landed in front of Aang, fallowed by a white and brown lemur with bat wings under it's arms flying around the young airbender.

Duncan and Courtney back away from the giant beast before them, "Wha-what is that thing!?"

"This is Appa, my flying bison and my best buddy. Right boy?" said Aang, as his big companion gave him his affections in a form of a lick kiss. Causing the Airbender to laugh playfully.

Courtney reeled back in disgust while Duncan was a little gross out but understands how deeply the bond they have.

Aang notice this and said "Don't worry, Appa is only a big cuddly giant. He's not dangerous."

Courtney was hesitant at first, not wanting to be riding on a big furry monster, but Duncan reassures her "Think of it as a challenge only without doing any extreme stunts." No matter how much she doesn't want to get on the bison, Courtney knew that there was no other choice. She reluctantly climb up into the saddle with Duncan and sat next to him.

Once everyone is secured, Aang calls out to their new members "All right first time flyers, hold on tight! Appa, yip-yip!"

With a mighty roar, Appa slammed his tail down and took off into the skies as the two TDI contestants scream at the top of their lungs in a mixture of fright and excitement.

"Fist time flying?" Toph ask the two, "It's quite a thrill." said Courtney while Toph replies "Yeah, I hate it too."

Duncan said with a grin on his face "Are you kidding? This is amazing!"

Courtney wont say it, but she have to agree with him. This is amazing, and the height of this landscaping view is astoundingly breath taking.

But that change when she saw the smoke in the village being burn to the ground, along with the people who lives there. Army soldiers dress in red and small metal tanks without a barrel, set everything in their path on fire even if some of the residents weren't able to fighting back.

This isn't a battle...

It's an all out war.

Without warning, Aang jump off of Appa in mid-air, glide down on his glider to the soldiers and blow them away. Literally.

"Is he crazy!? He can't take them all by himself!" said Courtney, but Katara reassures Duncan and Courtney "Aang's not alone, he's got us."

Then Sokka says "You guys stay here while we help Aang."

When Appa land, the Water Tribe siblings jump off and starts fighting off the soldiers. Before Toph gets off of the saddle, she turns to them and says with a grin on her face "Maybe you could play with that camera thing of yours while we fight."

Just when Duncan was going to argue about how he wants to be in the action, a random stream of fire shot nearly at his head. Missing only by a few inches away from his mohawk.

Yeah, they should just stay here where it's safe... maybe.

"It's the Avatar and his friends!" one soldier cries out, as three young ladies look up at the bison and the Avatar. One girl with two small buns on the back of her head with long ends coming down to her lower back, clothed in dark red long sleeves and pants like dress, the other girl in long braided brown hair in pink and bright red short shirt, yoga pants and Asian red shoes. And the one standing in front of the two girls was the one in charge of this massacre attack.

A young teenager in red armor and boots almost like the soldiers her hair style is a high tide bun leaving to strands on each side of her face and resting on her bun a golden fire blaze symbol hairpiece. And if her appearance isn't menacing enough her golden cold eyes and wicked satisfying grin is strong to send even the most toughest of people into fright.

"Well, if it isn't my lucky day." Azula's lips curl into a smiling smirk. As she sent a blast of blue fire strait at Aang, who blocked it off with a twirl from his staff.

Katara bends the water out from her skin pouch and whips the water at Mai, who dodges the attack and shot out her arrow knives at Katara who then brought the water up in defense and freeze it into ice, making the arrow knives to bounce off. "Why don't you just give up, you're already losing." said Mai as she flung her star blades at her pinning Katara's arms at the walls of an abandon house, cutting her off from using her bending.

Sokka was dealing with Ty Lee who was jumping around and trying to land a punch on him, though Sokka tries his best to avoid her deadly paralyzing punches. "Hee Hee, it's like we're dancing cutie." Ty Lee flirts with him. It didn't last long until she hits Sokka's pressure points, causing his arms to go limp. "Not again." The poor water tribe teen boy whine or moan(it's hard to tell).

Toph was managing to pin the war machines into one big tight walled earth slab space and crush them making it useless. Now she's chucking boulders at all of the fire nations near her, everything seems to be going well until Ty Lee drops from the trees and ambushes her. Cutting Toph off from her bending and her sight. "Grrr! Do get cocky I can still wipe that ugly off your face!" Toph yelled at Ty Lee who replies back snooty "You're just jealous that you can't smile pretty as I can."

They were losing badly, these girls are not only strong, they're also deadly. Especial the one shooting out blue fire at Aang. "I can't take it anymore." said Duncan as he gets off from the saddle with his knife in his hand. "Where do you think you're going?" Courtney called out to him, only to see him knocking the girl with the throwing daggers away and trying to get a slash at her. "Really? You're going to fight me with only a knife?" Mai says in a bored tone, while Duncan replies with confidence "You'll be amaze to see how much damage you can do with just a dagger knife." as he rushes the blade at the gloomy teen while knocking away her arrows.

Duncan's fighting style really surprised the Formal CIT, for a delinquent he sure knows how to hold his ground. But then she saw the pink acrobat jumping towards him from behind, "Ah What the heck." with that being said, Courtney jumps off of Appa and delivers a kick to Ty Lee's arm knocking away a few feet. "Not bad." Ty Lee complemented "Not bad yourself." Courtney complemented back, as she continues to block and fight back Ty Lee's chi blocking attacks. As they fight and block each other's attack, Ty Lee pushes Courtney to the edge of the river by kicks her in the ribs, but when Courtney swiftly dodges the kick and brought her first up to punch her, a body of water came up out of the stream and hits Ty Lee sending her back and knocking her into Mai.

Courtney looks down at her hands in shock, "I... I can bend water?!" She wasn't the only one shock, both Katara, Sokka and Aang were astound at Courtney's display, but no one was even more shock than Duncan. And at that moment it felt like time had stop and then quickly started back up again, with soldiers running towards at the newly waterbender "Take her down!" they yelled, Only to be whipped away by a mid size wave.

With enemies closing in it was getting harder to defend herself, Azula saw that the new girl was having some trouble to be put down, so she send the Avatar into a crumbling wall knocking him out instantly."It's time to get rid of these little distractions." Said Azula, as she got into her powerful bending stances and starts to bend Lightning onto her finger tips.

Everything was happening so fast that no one saw what was happening, Only Duncan saw it. He saw the crazy girl with the blue flames making lightning with her finger tips and saw who she was aiming for, without any hesitation. Duncan ran to Courtney's defense, he didn't know how he was going to stop the attack, but he'll be damned if he didn't save her. "No!" He cried out as he punches Azula in the face. When Duncan's fist collided a streaming of flames burst out from his fist hitting the princess of the Fire Nation on her right side of her face.

Azula screams in pain and agony as the flames burn the surface of her beautiful skin. Her cries froze every one of her enemies, soldiers and comrades in there place. To see the princess wounded before their eyes was the most unexpected thing to ever happen! No one could even get close or touch the Princess and live to see another day! And yet this young man did the impossible.

"You, how dare you! You traitor, you dare attack your princess?!" Azula yells at Duncan in burning rage, While still amaze at his now ability Duncan replies with such anger in his voice "You are no princess of mine, you made a big mistake for attacking the one girl I truly care about, and she's more of a real princess than you." Duncan then throws another fire blast, striking at the raging fire princess Azula, "You're just a bitch." It was clear to Everyone, that Bad Boy Duncan is pissed off.

Hearing the Bad Boy's speach, made Courtney's cheeks and heart heat up with red. "I didn't know he care so much for me." she mutters to herself, as she hits one of the soldiers pressure points and joints.

Mai and Ty Lee were so distracted at watching Azula and Duncan's fight, neither of them notice that Katara has manage to get free herself and Toph from the wall. Taking the water out of the river and bending it into a mid size tsunami wave, knocking all of the Fire nation soldiers into the river, freezing them to the water's surface. While Toph slam the girls into the war machine carriage knocking them out in the process. And with Azula distracted with trying to burn the Bad Boy to a crisp, Aang sends a powerful air slash whip at Azula knocking her off her feet.

With all of the villagers gone and safe from the fire nation's rampage, Aang, Katara, Sokka and Toph started to head back on Appa with Courtney and Duncan in tow. "Okay we win, they lost, the villagers are safe and now let's get out of here." Said Sokka as he climb up on the bison's tail.

Appa pushes off from the ground and flies away from the crazy dangerous ladies, not wanting to give up, Azula shoots out her most powerful fire blast at them. Seeing themselves in a awful situation, Aang hops over his friends and swings his staff like a baseball bat with his airbending making the fire ball redirect back at Azula's war machine. Leaving the Fire Nation's princess and her fallowers stranded.

Time Skip

After packing everything up from their camp, the Gaang continues to head to who knows where and away from the battle. Everyone was silent until Sokka couldn't take it any more. "Alright, I'm just gonna say it. When were either of you can water or fire bend?"

Neither of them spoke for a moment, until One of them did "I- we didn't know. It just happened." It was Duncan who answered and then Courtney ask "But what about those girls and the army. What made them drive to attack those people?"

At first they were a bit hesitant but they answered anyway, "It's because our world has been at war for over a hundred years."

The two TDI contestants with them had their eyes widen in surprise. Sure, they had wars in their world some lasted to four to six years. But a hundred, that's insane!

Courtney couldn't help but to ask "How did it happen?"

They explain everything: about the Four Nations, Bending and how the Fire Nation wipe out the entire Air Nomads.

Duncan felt a twinge of pity for Aang, all of his kind are gone and he's the last one alive. "If you're the last airbender, then how did you escape the attack?" he asked.

Aang look at him sadly and said "I ran away, the monks were going to send me away from everyone I knew and loved. Me and Appa got caught in a storm, it pushed us into the sea and I manage to freeze ourselves. Trapping us into an iceberg."

Courtney and Duncan were taken back at this information, "Just how did you even survive!? No one could have survive that!"

Aang didn't answered so Katara took over, "It's because Aang tapped into the Avatar state which is how he survive for over a hundred years." "Avatar state?" Duncan raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"The Avatar is the master of all four elements and is the bridge between the physical world and the spirit world. The Avatar keeps peace and balance to the world, and when the Avatar dies he or she is reincarnated into the next element in the cycle." Katara informed them.

Then Sokka added "And right now, Aang needs to master all four elements before the end of this summer." Courtney turns to him asking "Why is that?" Toph answers her in her own way of 'seeing' their situation. "Oh, something about a comet giving the firebenders more power in their firebending and to use it to finish the war for good."

"What?!" "Are you serious?!" the two TDI contestants exclaimed. Duncan and Courtney turns towards Aang in awe for a young boy to have that much power and ability, it's a bit overwhelming. And now their smacked in a middle of warzone, literally.

Aang notices how their new friends are unsettled at this, "I'm sorry, for getting you caught into this war. But I made an Avatar vow, that'll help you and your friends get back to your world."

Duncan just shrugged "Hey what happens, happens. And sense we're here and gain new abilities, it just makes this summer more interesting." "I'm surprise I'm saying this, but I agree with you, Duncan." said Courtney.

Happy with their honest answer, Aang, Katara, Sokka and Toph smiled at them "Thank you, for both understanding our situation and for helping us in that battle." As soon as those words left Katara's mouth, Duncan recall a certain someone doing incredible acrobat skills against the pink perky girl "That reminds me, how were you able to do all of those flips, princess?"

Courtney slightly blush in embarrassment before answering, "I've done gymnastics for six years strait."

'Impressive.' Duncan thought, then Toph said "I may not know what this 'gymnastics' thing is, but great job on handling off Jumpy Girl's chi blocking technique." Courtney raise an eyebrow "'Jumpy Girl'?"

"She means Ty Lee, and awesome work on deflecting the knives back there." Sokka complementing Duncan's skills with a knife.

With everyone chatting with their new team members and learning how to be a bender to their element, the Gaang heads farther out west in the Earth Kingdom to find another training ground, make plans to take down the Fire Lord and to find Courtney and Duncan's friends that came with them in this new and strange world.

With Azula

"I'm sorry, Princess." said the trembling royal healer "But I'm afraid that your burn will forever be a scar."

The Princess of the Fire Nation now has half of her hair on the right side cut away and white bandages covering half of her face and her right eye.

"Leave me." Azula demanded, as the healer quickly walks out of the Princess's chamber. "So the Avatar has some new friends? and a traitor decided to scar my face like Zuzu's." She gets up from her bed and walks towards her mirror and glares into it with the promise of revenge "Fine then, I'll be sure to repay him with the same treatment Father gave to Zuzu."

* * *

 **There done. It took longer then I thought it would be, but I got it done even with some setbacks and writer's block.**

 ***The moment when Duncan Firebends at Azula it's like the scene in the legend of Korra when Korra finally unlocks her airbending ability and saving the Mako from losing his bending. I really enjoy watching that scene int the Legend of Korra.**

 ***Zuko has his left side of his face scarred, so it's fitting for Azula to have the other half scarred.**

 **What do you think about Owen and Izzy meeting them at the misty ponds oasis? or join with Zuko and Iroh on their travels? I was thinking that Zuko and Iroh would have meet Gwen and Trent, or Geoff and Bridgette. Or maybe the gaang will meet one of the other TDI victims at Full moon bay? But now I'm thinking that Gwen and Trent would meet them at full moon bay.**

 **If you guys have any thoughts on where the TDI characters should meet up with each other, let me know in the comments section down below.**

 _See ya later._


	3. The Library

**Yo! I'm back and with a new chapter. Sorry that it felt like For-Ev-er! but I finished it! So here you go.**

 **I do not own the rights to TDI or Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

* * *

A day has passed since Duncan and Courtney came into this world, Thankfully they encounter with the Avatar and joined with him and his friends to find their friends and away back to their world. Along the way the two former campers were astound to find out that they have the ability to bend one of the four elements of this world, Courtney's a Waterbender while Duncan is a Firebender.

After some arguing, and to Duncan disappointment, Courtney will learn waterbending from Katara and Duncan will have to be self taught or don't do any firebending at all. Of course Duncan was angry at this, but when Aang told him that when he tried firebending he burned Katara's hands by accident and swore to never firebend again. He knew that fire is dangerous and he will never forgive himself if Courtney got hurt because of his bending.

So in the end, Duncan promise to be sure of controlling his bending and that no one will get burned by accident.

Now everyone is taking a break in a prairie after a long flight on Appa. The landscape is mostly barren save for small shoots of grass which bend in the breeze. A range of mountains can be seen in the distance. The ground in front of Aang is littered with holes, who is sitting cross legged with a thin wooden flute in his hands.

Sokka calls out "What's out here?" He, Toph, Katara, Courtney, Duncan and Momo standing behind him. Toph kneels down and places her palm on the ground "A lot actually. There's hundreds of little-" Aang turns around and silences Toph. "Shhh! I know you can see underground, but don't ruin the surprise. Just watch."

Aang places the flute to his lips and plays a note, and suddenly, a prairie dog emerges from a hole on Aang's right. Singing the same note before descends back into it's hole. Startling everyone, but Aang, in the process "Heheheha, yeah!" Aang plays another note, and another prairie dog emerges from another hole and sings the same note, just as the previous prairie dog had done. Aang smiles as he cheers. "I'm putting an orchestra together."

Courtney raises her eyebrow at Aang, he's suppose to be the most powerful being on this world and he is treating it like a game. But then again he is a young person, so he's only acting like his true age. And seeing these cute prairie dogs singing is just so adorable.

Sokka looked disinterested "Orchestra, huh?" as he swayed his hands side to side and says "Well la dee da." One after the other, three prairie dogs emerges from a hole and each sings a note in descending order. Before they all descend back down their burrows as Momo leaps down the hole to the left end then a moment later, his head emerges from the middle hole.

Aang plays more notes, and each time a different prairie dog emerges from one of the burrows and matches it. Katara and Courtney laughs at Momo chasing after each prairie dog popping out of their holes, while Duncan smirks at the scene finding this amusing. As Aang plays a note, Sokka runs up to Aang and plugs his finger into the other end of the flute, muffling the sound which causes Aang's cheeks to swell up with air. "This is great and all, but don't we have more important things to worry about? We should be making plans." Said Sokka.

While Toph replies "We did make plans. We're all picking mini-vacations." But Sokka disagrees, "There's no time for vacations." Aang Looks up at Sokka and says "I'm learning the elements as fast as I can. I practice hard everyday with Toph and Katara. I've been training my arrows off." Katara walks forward to Aang "Yeah. What's wrong with having a little fun in our downtime?" "I have to agree with your sister on this one, we're all out traveling the world. Might as well enjoy the moment before it's gone." said Duncan.

Sokka crosses his arms in frustration before turning back to Aang "Even if you do master all of the elements, then what? It's not like we have a map of the fire nation. Should we just head west until we reach the Fire Lord's house?" He mimics the action of knocking on a door and wondering around, "Knock, knock! Hello, Fire Lord? Anybody home?" Sokka quits his joking performance as he leans towards Aang "I don't think so. We need some intelligence if we're gonna win this war."

With one more note out of his flute, and a prairie dog pops out of a hole directly underneath Sokka and sings/yelps, surprising him.

The girls, minus Toph, and Duncan laughs at Sokka as Momo ran under his feet and peeks down the hole. Aang puts the flute away and bends a small gust of wind to get back up on his feet. As Katara spoke "Alright, we'll finish our vacations, and then we'll look for Sokka's intelligence."

Duncan, Courtney and Aang chuckles at Katara's joke, Aang opens up a map of where they are now and where to go next. "Your turn, Katara. Where would you like to go on your mini-vacation? " Katara leans towards the map and studies it, then places her finger on the map "How about the Misty Palms Oasis? That sounds refreshing." "Oh, an oasis." Says Courtney "That does sounds refreshing." Then Duncan said "Alright, now we're talking."

Aang looks down at where the Oasis is located on the map "Oh yeah, I've been there. It's a pristine natural ice spring, and I usually don't use the word pristine. It's one of nature's wonders."

* * *

Time Skip: One bison ride later...

* * *

Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Courtney and Duncan stood outside the gates. The illustration on the map didn't look exactly like the actual Misty Palms Oasis they were seeing, several small houses made of dry mud. There are no palm trees, and the ice spring in the middle is barely visible.

"Must have changed ownership since I was here." Aang laughs nervously and proceeds through the gates with the rest of the group. "I take back what I said. This isn't refreshing." said Courtney.

Just as they pass through, an old sign hanging overhead falls to the ground with a loud crash and shatters into several pieces, surprise everyone to turn around. As the group walks past the evaporating ice spring. which is now only a few feet high, and a poor lonely dog with black fur is licking the only substance of water it can find. Duncan couldn't help but to feel sad for the dog, it reminded of his own when he was a kid and to this day he still have scars of missing his best furry friend.

As they continue walking towards the mud houses. One of them has a large doorway covered by a green cloth and men wearing light brown clothing and wrapped in rags who were loitering outside the doorway. Indicates that the place is a rest stop for any weary travelers passing by. They glance at Aang, Toph, Katara and Sokka as they head inside the building, but before Sokka can enter, the man closest to him hocks phlegm and spits it at the ground. Sokka as he looks down in disgust as he glares at the man while balling up his fists. As the man only grins toothlessly at him.

But before Sokka could do something at the jerk sandbender, he felt a hand clamping onto his shoulder. Sokka turn to see it Courtney "Forget him, he's not worth it." he said. Sokka nodded his head and went into the mud shack.

Just as Courtney was about to enter the building, she felt being pulled closer into Duncan. "They were looking at you the wrong way." he whispers into her ear, as they ketch up with their friends and Courtney never left his side.

The mud house appears to be a restaurant tavern, illuminated by dim lamps hanging from poles. There were a couple of people sitting at tables or buff either drinking their cooling beverages or just sleeping.

"One mango, please." The bartender nods in respond to the costumer and use his two swords to grab one of the ice bowls from the pile, two mangos, chop them up after throwing away the pit and putting them into the bowl and finally adding what looks like water or milk. He then places the bowl drink in the middle. He drops a bamboo straw and a small, green umbrella into the bowl as the finishing touch. The man in white takes the drink and drops a gold Earth Kingdom coin on the board for the pay.

The Gaang stood inside the doorway, impress at the bartender's skill while Sokka stares thoughtfully with his hand placed against his chin. "I don't see anything wrong with having one of those fruity beverages while we plan our strategy." With a grin on his face, Sokka walks towards the bar, shoving Aang and Toph out of the away in the process.

Duncan only chuckles at Sokka's antics "I guess he's the Owen in this world then." "Is he one of the guys that came with you?" Toph asked "Yup, the guy can almost eat anything." "Then he and Sokka might get along well." said Katara as she and everyone went over to Sokka, who is trying to get the bartender's attention "Excuse me!"

The costumer who was served takes his drink and turns around, only to bump into Aang, causing him to spill it onto Aang. Katara let out a startled gasps, Sokka stares at the commotion, and Aang just looks down at his wet clothes before reassures the man's accident. "No worries, I clean up easy."

Aang places his knuckles together in front of his chest and bends a gust of air around his body, drying his clothes but also causing everyone else's clothes to be blown back. The man in white grabs the brim of his hat to keep it from being blown away and gasps at Aang with amazement. "You're a living relic!" Aang replies "Thanks. I try."

"An Air Nomad, right in front of me. Professor Zei, head of anthropology at Ba Sing Se University." said the professor as he places his right fist into his left hand and gives a slight bow to Aang, who bows in gratitude. While Sokka is handing drinks to everyone.

Professor Zei then grabs Aang's hand and examines it "Tell me, which of the Air temples do you hail from?" Aang confidently replies "The southern temple." he then moves from the hand and begins measuring Aang's skull with a pair of calipers, while speaking excitedly "Oh, splendid! Now tell me, what was the primary agricultural product of your people?" not sure what he means, so Aang nervously ask in response. "Uh, are fruit pies an agricultural product?" Professor Zei only replies "Oh, truly fascinating. That is one for the journal."

"Sir. would you please stop treating our friend like a rare gem instead of a person?" Seeing their new friend being treated like this really upsets Courtney, "I'm Sorry, I've been in so focus on all sorts of knowledge that I've lost all sense of social." Professor Zei deeply apologizes.

On a different topic, Sokka ask the man "So professor, you're obviously a well traveled guy. Do you have a more current map? Ours seems to be a little dated." "More like a century outdated." said Duncan "Certainly." The professor hands Sokka a map of the dessert, who then lays it out on the table to examine it as everyone gathered and get comfortable.

"What, no Fire Nation? Doesn't anybody have a good map of that place?" Duncan gave the weird pony tail teen a look and said "We're in a different country, did you really think someone would have a map of their enemy?" Realizing that he was right, Sokka threw his hands to his face in frustration. "Augh!"

Ignoring her brother's complaints, Katara places a hand on the map to get a better look at it. "You've made a lot of trips into the desert." " All in vain, I'm afraid." The group, minus Toph, turns their attention from the map to Professor Zei as he continues "I've found lost civilizations all over the Earth Kingdom, but I haven't managed to find the crown jewel... Wan Shi Tong's Library."

Duncan Looks at the professor weirdly "A Library?" and Toph, who was sitting on the chares with her feet up, question the man "You spent years walking through the desert to find some guy's library?"

"This library is more valuable than gold, Young man and little lady. It is said to contain a vast collection of knowledge, and knowledge... is priceless." Professor Zei answers, "Mm, sounds like good times." Toph says sarcastically, sadly the professor didn't catch the sarcasm "Oh, it is. According to legend, it was built by the great knowledge spirit, Wan Shi Tong, with the help of his foxy knowledge seekers."

The boys perk up at this info, mostly Duncan and Sokka. "Oh, so this spirit has attractive assistants, huh?" "My kind of reading." Courtney and Katara didn't like their respond Courtney jabs her elbow into Duncan's side, hard "I'm kidding!" While Katara gives her brother's head a small shove. "I think he means they look like actual foxes, Sokka."

"You're both right." Professor Zei corrects them "Handsome little creatures. Wan Shi Tong and his knowledge seekers collected books from all over the world, and put them on display for mankind to read, so that we might better ourselves." He then reaches into his pouch pulling out a large parchment and unrolls it after setting it down, showing an architectural drawing of a building with many domes and spires.

"If this place has books from all over the world, do you think they've got info on the Fire Nation? A map maybe?" Sokka ask "Maybe there might be something that could help us." Courtney chimes in with hope in her voice. And Aang, well he just continues to drink his fruit smoothie.

Professor Zei looks over to them and said "I wouldn't know, but if such a thing exists, it's in Wan Shi Tong's Library."

Sokka put some thought into it "Then it's settled. Aang, I do believe it's my turn. I'd like to spend my vacation AT THE LIBRARY!" he says as he swiftly points his finger up into the air dramatically.

Courtney whispers overs to Katara "Is your brother always this dramatic?" Katara replies "You have know idea." Waving her hand to gain the others attention, Toph said "Uh, hey? What about me? When do I get to pick?" "Yeah, what about us?" said Duncan, and Sokka answers back "You gotta work here a little longer before you qualify for vacation time."

Duncan crosses his arms "Not cool, bra." Toph slams her bowl on the table before crossing her arms, giving a "hum!" pouting sound.

Before they could get ready to leave Professor Zei let out a warning to them "Of course there's the matter of finding it. I've made several trips into the Si Wong Desert, and almost died each time. I'm afraid that desert's impossible to cross."

Sokka and Aang exchanging glances before Sokka ask their guest "Professor, would you like to see our sky bison?" Needless to say Professor Zei was truly amazed when he heard Sokka said that "A sky bison? You actually have one?"

* * *

After getting more water and supplies for the journey, the group saw Appa and several of the men in rags standing outside the oasis walls. The Giant Bison growls at the men as he tries to scoots away from them. Thankfully, Professor Zei runs in yelling at them to leave "Sandbenders! Shoo! Away from the bison!"

The sandbenders walks away to their glider boats, one of them bends a whirlwind of sand underneath the sail, causing the glider to be driven forward, Aang and the others watches the sandbenders' retreating back out into the dessert. Duncan and Courtney were the only ones glaring at them, getting a sinking feeling that they'll be back to get what they want.

Time Skip

Appa flies overhead and towards the desert horizon with Toph, Duncan, now waring a straw bamboo hat he got from the Oasis, Courtney, tying her hair up into a ponytail bun, Katara and Sokka, who has taken his shirt off and tied it onto his head to protect himself from the sun, were sitting in the saddle. While Aang, Zei, and Momo sat on Appa's head.

Sokka looks out in the distance with the spyglass, in the meantime Professor Zei climbs forward to get a better view of Appa, so he can speak to the flying bison. "Tell me, sky bison. Are you the last of your breed?"

Appa responds with a low roar. "Oh, delightful! I only wish I spoke his tongue." said Professor Zei as he runs his fingers through Appa's soothing fur. "Oh, the stories this beast could tell." Momo pops up to sit next to Zei and chatters. Only to have Zei to places a finger to his lips. "Shush, chatty monkey."

"Wow, shouldn't be too hard to find a place like this out here." said Aang after examining the drawing of the library.

Time Skip

Time pass on and the group is starting to get restless of waiting and looking for the library to turn up.

Toph lets out a frustrated groan "Aw, does this place even exist?" Professor Zei replies cheerfully "Some say it doesn't." Duncan, Courtney and Toph's eyes widen in shock.

"Shouldn't you have mentioned that before?" Courtney scolded at the professor who only laugh nervously at the intense angry looks he's receiving "Whoops." Toph falls down onto her back side and groans, hanging her feet over the saddle's edge.

After ten or so minutes pass by and everyone was either looking for the library or busy doing whatever to keep themselves entertain. Professor Zei was writing down notes when Toph suddenly sits up and points out into the desert and yells in excitement "There it is!"

Everyone turns to the direction where Toph is pointing. Only to see empty sand dunes passing by. Courtney, Duncan, Katara, Sokka, Aang and Momo turn towards Toph and glare at her for tricking them. "That's what it will sound like when one of you spots it." Toph turns to the others and gives them a goofy grin, waving her hand in front of her eyes to remind them of the fact that she is blind.

"Nice trick. You know, I still can't get over the fact that you are blind." Duncan complemented, It was a shock for him and Courtney about finding out that Toph is blind. After explaining that she doesn't need any help of being taken care of to Courtney, she told them who she is able to see with her earthbending "I agree, You prove yourself that you're very capable of doing things on your own, that it's easy to sometimes forget that you're blind in the first place." said Courtney. Toph let out a laugh and said "Yeah, I'm good."

Another Time Skip Later

So much time had pass, and they still couldn't find the building in the middle of the dessert even with a bird's eye view. Duncan and Courtney seems about to giving up while Sokka is continuing to search for the library through his spyglass and Aang seems fatigued, with Momo asleep on top of his head. And Katara is using her hand as a visor. "It shouldn't be this hard to spot a giant ornate building from the air."

As Sokka looks through his spy glass, there was sand, sand, a spire sticking out from the sand and more sand. Wait a minute... "Down there. What's that?"

Aang perks up at Sokka's sudden cry, causing Momo to awake up from his sleep. Everyone with eyesight looks towards where the direction Sokka is pointing at. Tonguing on the reins, Aang guides Appa down to the spire to get a closer look. Once everyone was off, they were able to get a good look at the spire tower "Forget it. It's obviously not what we're looking for. The building in this drawing is enormous." Katara said disappointedly.

But then something glimmers atop one of the sand dunes out in the distance, catching everyone's attention. It was a large lone gray fox climbing over the top of the dune and in its mouth was a scroll. It turns it's head over to them, as the scroll in its mouth glints in the sunlight before walking off again.

Sokka "What kind of animal is that?" Duncan and Courtney turn to the boomerang boy in bewilderment "Are you serious, you'd never seen a normal fox before?" Said Duncan "Well... Have you?" Sokka talk back.

the fox runs towards the spire's base, but it wasn't stopping, the fox was running up the spire at a ninety degree angle before disappearing into one of the top windows. Leaving the group stunned as Duncan comment "Okay, I've been wrong before."

"I think that was one of the knowledge seekers. Oh, we must be close to the library!" Professor Zei says excitedly, but Sokka then spoke "No, this is the library. Look!" he points up at the spire and then matches the one in the drawing "It's completely buried."

* * *

"The library is buried!" The professor runs forward before falling to his hands and knees in despair. "My life's ambition is now full of sand." Then he happily pulls out a small shovel with a smile "Well, time to start excavating." and starts digging.

Toph then walks over to the tower and places her palm against it. "Actually, that won't be necessary. The inside seems to be completely intact, and it's huge." "That fox thingy went in through a window. I say we climb up there and give it a look." said Sokka

But Toph has other ideas "I say you guys go ahead without me." Katara places her hands on her hips and ask "You got something against libraries?" With her arms crossed Toph replies "I've held books before, and I gotta tell you, they don't exactly do it for me."

Katara realizes what Toph was indicating "Oh, right. Sorry." Toph jabs her thumb back and said "Let me know if they have something you can listen to." "I'll stay out too." says Duncan, Karata turns to him "You as well?" Duncan explains "Fire and books don't mix, plus Toph could use some company."

Courtney spoke quietly next to him "It's also to keep a look out for those sandbenders too, right?" Duncan then replies "That's right, princess." Courtney then takes the Camera bag off of Duncan's shoulders. "Then I should probably take this with me, to keep it safe from them." "Good call."

Sokka swung his boomerang up to the window with rope tied to it, as he begins to climb up the spire. Aang petted Appa before catching up with his friends "Don't worry buddy. I'm not making you go underground ever again. You can stay out here with Toph and Duncan."

Toph crosses her arms again as both she, Duncan and Appa look away from each other before looking back at each other. Appa giving a soft grunt as the three stare at each other a moment before Duncan says "Hey." while Toph fallows up with "What's up?"

Meanwhile

From inside of the spire, Zei, Aang, Sokka, Katara and Courtney descend the rope seeing a floor at the bottom as they climb down with Momo gliding down after them.

Professor Zei was in awe at the grand inside design of the library "Oh, it's breath taking. The spirits spared no expense designing this place. Look at those beautiful buttresses!"

The two young boys chuckled at choice of the word buttresses, leaving the Professor clueless at their sense of humor "What's funny?" "Oh just ignore them, their just being fools." Said Courtney rolling her eyes at their immature behavior, while Aang said "It's not true. We just like architecture."

Professor Zei only smiles as he looks around and replies "As do I." Once everyone reaches the bottom. Bridges connecting to different sides of the library with tall wide shelves filled with books, tomes and scrolls can be seen spread throughout far the eyes can see. Its a bookworm's dream come true. The area is dimly lit by green lamps hanging off from the walls, and it was the design on the walls that caught the Professor's attention. "My word!" Everyone turns to the Mosaic where Zei was at awe.

"The exquisite mosaic handiwork of this tile-rendered avian symbol..." Professor Zei stop his rambling when he saw the group staring at him in confusion. "Eh, nice...owl."

Suddenly, the sound of feathers rustling in the distance caught everyone's attention. Not wanting to get into trouble, the group ran to the pillars at the right ends of the archways. Aang, Courtney and Professor Zei behind one side and Katara and Sokka behind the other, then an enormous black owl with a white face walks through an archway and onto the bridge.

Aang pokes half of his head out from his hiding place, just at the moment to see the owl examining the rope then It turns its head to the left and made a three hundred and sixty degrees turn, to where they are hiding "I know you're back there." it spoke to them. Causing Aang to reel back in fright and Courtney to hold in her breath, only Professor Zei step out in excitement to greet the giant owl respectfully. "Hello! I'm Professor Zei, head of anthropology at Ba Sing Se University."

But the owl wasn't in the mood for any kind gestor "You should leave the way you came, unless you want to become a stuffed head of anthropology."

The owl jerks its head towards three stuffed animal heads hanging on display from a pillar, making the professor to rubs his neck groaning nervously. "Are you the spirit who brought this library to the physical world?" Sokka ask as he, Aang, Katara and Courtney came out from behind the pillars.

"Indeed, I am Wan Shi Tong, he who knows 10,000 things. And you are obviously humans, which by the way are no longer permitted in my study." The great knowledge spirit said in a moody tone, and Aang ask curiously "What do you have against humans?" Wan Shi Tong scoff before answering "Hmm, humans only bother learning things to get the edge on other humans, like that firebender who came to this place a few years ago, looking to destroy his enemy." This info surprises Courtney, 'A firebender was here? That might be the reason why he no longer let people in his library.' she thought.

Wan Shi Tong quickly brings his face close to Sokka's, startling him in the prosses "So, who are you trying to destroy?" "What? Oh, no, no, no destroying, we're not into that." Sokka smiles nervously while waving his hand in protest "Then why have you come here?" The spirit ask. While trying to think of an answer Sokka replies the most pathetic answer Courtney has ever heard "Um, knowledge, for, knowledge's sake." Wan Shi Tong must have thought the same thing "If you're going to lie to an all-knowing spirit being, you should at least put some effort into it."

Courtney pushes Sokka out of the away before he could say something stupid "Knowledge spirit we came to find some maps because some of them are outdated, and I came here with a friend who's waiting outside hoping to find something to help us to get back home to our world. And perhaps away to bring peace to the world without any destructions."

Wan Shi Tong studies Courtney for a moment, "Hmm, you seem to be honest and truthful. Perhaps there is something in here that can be of use for you trouble." Courtney smiles up to the spirit, happy to hear that there's hope in this library "Also we're here with the Avatar, he's the bridge between our worlds, he'll vouch for us." Sokka adds in to the conversation before bringing Aang in front of him and nudges him on the back.

"Ow. Uh, yeah, I'll vouch. We will not abuse the knowledge in your library, good spirit. You have my word." Said Aang as he and everyone else bows to Wan Shi Tong with respect. "Hmm, very well. I'll let you peruse my vast collection, on one condition. To prove your worth as scholars, you have to contribute some worthwhile knowledge."

Aang takes a step back as Professor Zei steps forward kneeling down and presents a thick tome as an offer "Please accept this tome as a donation to your library." "First edition, very nice." Wan Shi Tong brush his wing over the tome, causing it to vanish from the Professor's hands. Zei steps back and Katara steps forward holding a waterbending scroll wide open. "I have an authentic waterbending scroll." Wan Shi Tong finds this interesting as well "Oh... these illustrations are quite stylish."

Katara bows to him before he swipes the scroll away, Aang thought for a moment "Uh, oh, I know!" Then reaches into his shirt and pulls out a Fire Nation wanted poster of himself. "Ha!" "I suppose that counts." says He-who-knows-ten-thousand-things, before whisking it away with his wings

Courtney comes up with a book titled "A Midsummer Night's Dream" by William Shakespeare(she had it with her during the challenge) "I have a play version of a well known story from my world." Wan Shi Tong looks at the book with curiosity, "It might be in a different language though." Courtney quickly added "All the more reason to read it and it could be a challenge for me." The knowledge spirit spoke as he takes the book out of Courtney's hands, but before she moves back into the group Wan Shi Tong spoke "I'll send one of my foxes to you with the knowledge that you request." Courtney replies "Thank you." and moves back next to Katara.

It was Sokka's turn to offer knowledge to the knowledge spirit, he walks up to him and said "Oh, great spirit, check this out!" He pulls out a single string and quickly ties the string into a butterfly shaped knot. "Ta da!"

Wan Shi Tong and everyone stares in silence at Sokka's knot. "It's a special knot! That counts as knowledge." after a brief pausing moment, Wan Shi Tong replies before snatching the knot away "You're not very bright, are you?" his comment made the boomerang boy frown.

"Enjoy the library." and with that, Wan Shi Tong turns and jumps off the bridge, extending his wings as he soars down to the lowers levels of the library. After seeing the spirit made his grand exit before turning to explore the shelves. Only Sokka stays behind as he stares after Wan Shi Tong with contempt.

"Bright enough to fool you." he mutters quietly before catching up with the group.

* * *

Meanwhile with Duncan, Toph and Appa

* * *

Duncan, Toph and Appa were sitting in the spire's shadow almost completely board out of their minds. With nothing better to do, Toph started off a conversation "So, any of you like flyin'?" "Eh, it's okay." Duncan answers, while Appa responds by grunting before scratching his ear.

Toph picks up a handful of sand and lets it sift through her fingers before continuing where she left off "Of course, I'm more comfortable on the ground, where I can see. Well, I don't see the way you guys do. I feel the vibration in the ground with my feet, but this sand is so loose and shifty, it makes everything look fuzzy."

Appa sits up and lets out a very loud yawn, almost like he's saying 'Hey, what's wrong with fuzzy?' but Toph quickly states "Not that there's anything wrong with fuzzy."

That's when Duncan took out his half carved skull and knife and starts carving where he left off. "Uh Duncan, what are you doing?" Toph ask hearing the metal sliding throw wood.

"I'm carving a skull." "A skull, what's that?" a little surprise but Duncan answers "It's a bone that makes the form of a human or animal's head." Toph stretch her hand out "Can I feel it?" Duncan pause for a moment "Sure, but it's not done yet."

He hands her the his half carved skull to Toph, who let her hands feels over it "It's creepy, but cool." she complemented, making the bad boy smirk in respond. "I wonder how everyone's doing?"

* * *

Back to Aang, Sokka, Katara, Courtney, Momo and Pr. Zei

* * *

In a large hall of bookshelves that stretch up to the tall ceiling. Between the shelves is a large statue of a bird resembling a phoenix. Aang, Katara, Sokka, Zei, Courtney, were browsing throw the books while one of the large foxes are standing to the left next to a bookshelf putting away a book.

Aang was sitting on the ground with Momo sitting down holding a flip book, looking at the beautiful detailed illustrations of a giant loin turtle. Aang holds the book up to show the others. "Hey, look at these weird lion turtle things."

Sokka pulls a book from the shelf and Sokka at the book in Aang's hands "Eh, I've seen weirder." Courtney however was amazed at the illustrations. "Wow, that's pretty interesting."

Katara walks over towards them with a book in her hands and said "Aang, did you know in a past life, you were left handed?" "I always knew I was special." he says as the airbender rubs the back of his head in bashfulness.

As Professor Zei grabs several more books off from the shelves, stacking them in his hands. Sokka wonders past him and sees a scroll sticking out from one of the shelves. He pulls it out to examines the scroll before slipping it into his bag.

But then, something caught the WaterTribe's eyes attention it was a slightly burned of piece of paper on a pedestal displaying case covered in glass. Sokka walks towards it and reads the remaining words on it "'The darkest day in Fire Nation history.' It's got a date at the top, but it doesn't say anything else."

Sokka takes out his machete, slides it under the glass and lift the glass case up. Grabbing the corner of the burnt sheet of paper. He rolls up the paper and walks over to the side just as Aang, Momo, Katara, Courtney and the professor walk out in from behind one of the bookshelves.

"Sokka, where are you going?" Aang ask, Sokka turns around and replies "I want to know what happened to the Fire Nation on their darkest day. This could be promising." Soon, Everyone was fallowing him throughout the library they soon came to a doorway with the Chinese character symbol for "Fire" in black on a red tapestry hanging above the entry way.

"The information on the Fire Nation should be right up here." but just as those worlds left Sokka's mouth, the whole place was filled with burned debris of books and bookshelves. "Firebender." Aang breaths out in sadden shock, while Katara covers her mouth in shock before saying "They destroyed everything having to do with the Fire Nation."

Courtney picks up a burned book only for it to dissolves into a pill of ashes by her touch, "That Owl Spirit did say a firebender came here, and it looks like he wanted to make sure no one will find out more about his home Nation's history." She spoke with sadness in her eyes.

Sokka grabbed his head in frustration before falling to his knees "That's so unfair! Just when I think I'm one step ahead of the Fire Nation, it turns out they beat us here a long time ago. I need to know what happened on the darkest day."

The sound of a fox whimpers caught everyone's attention, there standing on it's hind legs was a large fox holding a messenger bag filled with books and scrolls. "Hello, little weird fox guy." Sokka said awkwardly as the fox move it's head to Courtney begging her to take the bag.

Quickly understanding how the weight of the bag must be hurting the poor creature, Courtney removes the bag and place it on her shoulder opposite to where the camera bag is. "Thank you very much." she said.

The fox whimpers again as it got down on all fours and turns around, in a pointing position down the hall. "Seems it's trying to assist you." The professor said as he look to where the fox is pointing at.

"Um, sure, I'll guess I'll follow you." Sokka said with a little bit of uncertain in his voice. Everyone fallows the fox across a few bridges and some bookshelves as it runs up to a wall with a sun symbol on it before turning and running into a hidden hole by the wall.

The center of the strange flower sun symbol slowly rolls to the side, creating an opening, revealing the fox sitting behind it. Everyone enters the dark odd room, it was hard to see but it's clearly to make out that the room is painted with mountains and trees. And in the center was a large stone pedestal, everyone walk towards it as the fox pushes down a lever next to it.

Sounds of gears was heard in everyone's ear as the lights of the stars begins to pass over everyone along with a symbol of a moon both full and crescent attached to some spinning mechanical archway device.

Professor Zei looks around in amazement "This room is a true marvel. A mechanical wonder! It's a planetarium that shows the heavens moving." Courtney was also amazed as well, "It's astounding, This has to be the best planetarium I had ever been to." "Uh, this is beautiful, but, how is it helpful?" Sokka asked

Courtney took a better look at the pedestal seeing that there were many different Chinese symbols and animals in the Chinese zodiac calendar with a yin-yang symbol in the center. "This looks like some sort of calendar." Professor Zei examines the pedestal as she spoke, Katara comes over to Courtney's side and said "Maybe these dials represent dates and times. (points to the dials) Sokka, try entering that date from the parchment you took."

Sokka quickly places his hand in front of his mouth and begins whisper to his sister quietly as he can while eyeing the fox warily for any sneaky suspicion "Shh! Katara! Not in front of the fox, he's with the owl."

The fox lowers its head, pins its ears back and whimpers dejectedly. Sokka slightly raises the burned parchment out from his bag, examines it then adjusts the dials. once the dials are in place He pushes the lever forward making the machine to operate again.

"Wow, I gotta hand it to you Sokka. You picked the best mini-vacation, for sure." Aang complemented as he and Momo look around in amazement, but that amazement vanished when the room suddenly becomes dimmer.

"Hey wait, what happened to the sun?" Katara question the odd occurrence, Aang squinted his eyes to see better "Great, you must have broken it." he said to Sokka with turning his head to look at him. "Nice going there, idiot." said Courtney.

But Sokka then notices something "It's not broken." Tilting his head to get a better view of the sun, and was overwhelmed at what he discovered. "The sun is behind the moon, it's a solar eclipse! It's literally the darkest day in Fire Nation history. Now I get it! Something awful happened on that day, I don't know what, but I do know why."

Sokka grabs Aang by the shoulders and turns him to face him and then shakes him with excitement. "Firebenders loose their bending during a solar eclipse!" In his moment of excitement, Sokka accidently pushes Aang causing him to stumble in discomfort. "Sorry."

"That makes sense." Katara chimes in as she walks over to them "I mean, think of what the lunar eclipse at the North Pole did to the waterbenders. This is huge."

The sound of the fox whimpering caught everyone's attention. the fox was at Sokka's feet as it whimpers and raises both its front paws, like a puppy dog would do when it begs for a treat.

Sokka smiles at the fox's antics "Fine, you earned it." and dug into his bag and tosses a piece of jerky to the fox, who catches it in his mouth before running away. Sokka turns his attention back to everyone else and says in victory triumphant "We've got to get this information to the Earth King at Ba Sing Se. We'll wait for the next eclipse, then we'll invade the Fire Nation when they're totally helpless. The Fire Lord is goin' down!"

The idiot doesn't know when to keep his voice down or shut as a large shadow looms over them by the entrance way, it was Wan Shi Tong and he does not seem pleased at what he just heard. "Mortals are so predictable. And such terrible liars."

All Sokka can do is gulp in fear as they stand in Wan Shi Tong's shadow. "I repeat: Nice going idiot." Courtney said bitterly under her breath. The Knowledge Spirit gaze down with hate and anger "You betrayed my trust. From the beginning you intended to misuse this knowledge for evil purposes."

Sokka argues back "You don't understand. If anyone's evil, it's the Fire Nation. You saw what they did to your library. They're destructive and dangerous. We need this information." Wan Shi Tong leans in towards the group "You think you're the first person to believe their war was justified? Countless others before you have come here, seeking weapons or weaknesses or battle strategies."

Courtney intervenes "I still stand what I had said when I came in there. This idiot here just doesn't understand that there can be other ways to save people and stop a war differently." Aang pleaded with the spirit "Please, we're just desperate to protect the people we love."

"I admire your words young ones, and now I'm going to protect what I love." Wan Shi Tong said as he beating his wings, causing a strong gust throughout the planetarium. Everyone cover themselves from the wind blowing into their faces.

Aang yells over the howling wind "What are you doing?" Wan Shi Tong replies while continuing to beat his wings "I'm taking my knowledge back. No one will ever abuse it again." The group starts to notice the sand are now seeping through the walls around them.

"He's sinking the building! We've gotta get out of here!" Katara cries out, only for the Knowledge Spirit to say "I'm afraid I can't allow that." his appearance became more fiercer than any wild creatures Courtney or anyone has ever seen before, his neck grow longer like a giraffe and his feathers became very ruffle and the tips on his head resembles devil horns. "You already know too much."

And then Wan Shi Tong lets out a screech before lunging forward at them for the kill. The group jumping out of the way just in time, making Wan Shi Tong to hit the floor instead, causing it to crack. Everyone ran out of the planetarium and the spirit gives chases after the group, as everyone scream in fright.

* * *

(With Duncan, Toph and Appa)

* * *

Toph and Duncan were sitting up against one of Appa's legs. When the ground begins to shake and Appa let out a low groan. Making Toph to say "I already told you, I don't want to snuggle."

Toph let out a grunt as Appa stands up and walks away from the sinking spire, causing her to fall back and Duncan from his nap. Toph picks herself off the ground. "What's going on?" As soon as those words left his mouth, Duncan was left gapping at the sight he was seeing. Despite not able to see very well on the sand, Toph doesn't need to be told about what's going on right now.

"The library's sinking. The library's sinking!" Toph cries out as she runs to the tower and jabs her hands into the spires surface trying to keep it still above ground.

But the sand wasn't helping in this situation, Toph lets go before she earthbends the sand into a harder surface and went back to holding the tower in place. Duncan didn't know what to do, should he go in and rescue everyone inside? or should he help Toph anyway he can?

With a made up mind, Duncan waited by Appa hoping everyone will make it out okay. "Please be alright."

* * *

(Back with the Group)

* * *

Aang and everyone else in the group were running down one of the long hallways as streams of sand are pouring from the ceiling. Forming small pools of sand on the floors. Everyone made pass under one of the archways with Wan Shi Tong bursts through it, destroying it in the prosses, as he continues to chase them down.

Aang, Katara, Courtney, Sokka, Zei and Momo took a sharp turn as they run down another different hallway. The knowledge spirit was in hot pursuit on their tails, flying swiftly over the floor, causing bits of rubbles of books to go flying out in his wake.

Just as Courtney, Katara, Momo, Sokka and Aang were running across a bridge. Professor Zei stops and turns around, yelping and gasping for breath. He is still holding a large stack of books. He calls out to Wan Shi Tong in desperate plead "Great knowledge spirit, I beg you. Do not destroy your vast collection of priceless tomes."

His words fell deaf to Wan Shi Tong as he quickly approaches the professor who is still standing on the bridge. Noticing that the Professor wasn't moving with them, Aang hops and twists in the air, bending a vacuum between his hands. pulling Professor Zei back just before Wan Shi Tong attacks the spot where he once stood causing him to drop all of his books.

Wan Shi Tong was flying across the bridge in pursuit, until Aang as he hop-jumps forward, twists in the air, and swings his staff in an upward arc as he lands, bending a strong gust of air at Wan Shi Tong. As the gust collides with him, causing the spirit to be knocked over the side of the bridge. The spirit falls down to the lower levels of the library. "We've gotta get back to the surface." Aang yells to his friends.

Aang turns a corner and runs down a hallway as Courtney, Katara, Momo and Zei follows after him, but Sokka stays behind looking hesitant. He turns his head and looks back Katara, who yells to him getting his attention "Sokka, let's go!" Sokka "But we still don't know when the next eclipse is gonna happen." Courtney yells at him "This isn't the best time to be stupid." And Katara said "Sokka, we'll find out later."

"No, we won't." Sokka gestures to the side where they came from "If we leave this place we'll never get the information. Aang, come with me to the planetarium, I need cover." Aang runs over to join Sokka. "Katara take Courtney and Momo and get out of here." "But-" Katara gets cut off by a large crash from the left, causing her, Courtney, and Zei to flinch. Wan Shi Tong emerging from the dust between Katara and Sokka. "Go!" Sokka yells to them urging them to leave.

Katara, Courtney, Momo and Zei runs as Wan Shi Tong lets out a screech and pursues chasing after them again. "Hurry, Sokka!" Katara yells back to her brother.

Courtney, Katara and the professor runs down the hallway, but professor Zei runs off to the right between two bookshelves and falls to the ground with a grunt and covers his head. Wan Shi Tong runs past the screen, not noticing him.

Professor Zei opens his eyes and makes sure coast is clear, he looks to the right and pulls a large book from the shelf with a widely grin.

While the professor was enjoying a new book, Courtney and Katara were running and panting tiredly with Momo is clinging onto Katara's head before looking back. Katara turns her head to see the knowledge spirit is behind them as he swoops down and screeches, at them.

* * *

(Back to Duncan, Toph and Appa)

* * *

Toph still trying to hold up the library with Duncan and Appa standing behind her, watching her straining to keeps the building from sinking. Just then Appa as he turns his head around "Now what?" Duncan grunted in time to see a dust storm approaching. Toph turns her head around "What is it now?"

Squinting his eyes to see who or what is coming at them, Duncan was shock to see that it wasn't a sandstorm, but sandbenders from the oasis wanting to take Appa. Only this time, they came with backup. "I hate it when gut feeling is right."

With quick thinking, Duncan rushes over to Appa and climb up on top of him. "Appa, Yip! Yip! We need to get out of their range." Even though Appa didn't trust Duncan so much, but with three sand gliders driving through the desert to get to him. Appa would rather go with Duncan's idea instead of dealing with those thieves by himself. "Wait Duncan, who's there?" Toph cries out.

"Toph, we got sandbenders coming for Appa. I'm gonna try to keep him up and away from them." Duncan yells down to her as he guides the flying bison to the sinking library.

But the sandbenders had other plans though, one of them bends a shock wave of sand straight up at them, making it harder for Duncan or Appa to see. "Damn it!" Duncan cursed as he pulls out his survival knife.

He knows he can't take them all on and if he uses his new firebending ability he could hit Toph or Appa by accident, but there is no way he'll backdown from a fight. "You guys think this will stop me? Guess again."

None of the sandbenders replied as the sand gliders continues to circle them. As one of sandbender jumps off of a glider, bending a whirlwind of sand as he lands ready to battle to get what they want.

* * *

(Back to Aang and Sokka)

* * *

Sokka and Aang were running back across a bridge tp the planetarium as the area is crumbling down and more sand is pouring in.

"Why are we doing this?" Aang question his friend's motive "Because if this calendar can tell us about eclipses in the past, then maybe it can project when the next one will be." Sokka removes his bag from his shoulder as he begins turning the dials "You can't possibly check every single date."

Sokka replies without taking his eyes of the dials "I don't have to. We just have to check every date before Sozin's comet arrives, because after that... Well, try not to think about that."

They tried time and time again, but none of them shown them the next solar eclipse Aang pushes the leaver down like a gambling slot machine "Come on, eclipse!"

the sun symbol as it moves. The moon symbol comes in from the left and stops over the sun symbol, creating the desire eclipse.

Sokka Excitedly cries out "That's it, the solar eclipse! It's just a few months away."  
Aang grins as Sokka writes down the date of the eclipse. "Got it. Now, let's get to Ba Sing Se."

They exit the planetarium with the date of the up coming of black sun in his bag.

* * *

(With Duncan and Toph)

* * *

Things weren't looking so good for them the sandbenders were surrounding Appa, and Duncan was standing in defense. The sandbenders were using a series of ropes with bags of sand tied to the ends for added weight, with Appa behind him, Duncan unleashes a small fire blast ball at one of the sandbender's weight rope bags on the right and then use that same tactics on his left side.

It didn't last long as the sandbenders systematically pin Appa down. Appa resists, but was getting weaken at the sandbenders pull.

Toph, who was still holding up the library, turns her head around and yells at them "Don't make me put this down." She lets go of the spire and turns around to attack them bending a wave of sand at the sandbenders. The sand wave passes by them only missing by a few feet away. Toph turns back around and thrusts her hands back into the spire.

Behind her, Duncan sends another fire at one of the sandbenders it hit him on the shoulders causing him to lose his grip on the rope. He was so caught up in his small victory that Duncan failed to notice a sandbender got the jump on him sending a shock wave of sand at him, burying him up to his head with his arms and legs popping out. "Stay out of our way, peasant." the young sandbender said arrogantly at Duncan as he walks back to his fellow benders.

After what seemed like hours, Duncan got out of the sand only in time to see the sandbenders finally captured Appa and was about to leave. "No, stop sinking!" Toph grunts behind him, in a desperation attempt Duncan flung his knife at them just as the sandbenders sails away on their sand gliders.

Toph tries to help him by shooting some sand at them in random directions, but she can't do two things at once. Toph turning back around and thrusting her palms back into the surface of the spire. "I'm sorry Appa." Toph says as she squeezes her eyes shut.

While Duncan looks down in shame with a hand over his eyes as he grits his teeth in defeat and sadness.

* * *

With Courtney, Katara and Momo

* * *

The girls and Momo continues running through the library. Panting, they turns her head to look behind them of the sight of Wan Shi Tong drawing closer with each passing second, Courtney Katara runs toward a bookshelf before turning right and running down the main hallway. Wan Shi Tong quickly follows after.

Katara and Courtney leans against the side of one of the bookshelves, both frightened, panting and clinging Momo for dear life. Katara looks to her right to see if Wan Shi Tong was there or not. Sticking his neck between the bookshelves, Wan Shi Tong turns his head towards where the girls and Momo ere hiding and then he quickly spies Momo's tail sticking out from the edge of the bookshelf.

"At least I'll have one specimen to add to my collection." The great knowledge spirit said as he lunged after Katara, Courtney and Momo, who both yelled with fright.

The girls gets up and runs between the bookshelves, just in time to cause if they stayed there any longer Wan Shi Tong would have peck them where they were. Seeing that they aren't there anymore he chases after them once more.

As they got closer to the bridge where the rope is still dangling, Courtney and Katara skids along the ground and runs towards the bridge. With Wan Shi Tong flying passed them before turning around and walking on to the bridge. The girls stops running and turns to face the knowledge spirit.

Katara got into a waterbending stance, while Courtney got into a defense position even though she new very little about waterbending she still knows how to defend herself very well.

The rope is only just a few feet behind them as Wan Shi Tong's shadow passes over them as he draws closes to them and raises his head and wings in preparation to attack. "Your waterbending won't do you much good here. I've studied Northern Water Style, Southern Water Style, even Foggy Swamp Style."

As if all hope was lost, Aang came fling above them on his glider with Sokka holding on the tail end of the glider. Sokka lets go of the glider and falls straight down to the owl spirit raising a large book above his a mighty cry, he brings the book down and smashes it against Wan Shi Tong's head. Sokka jumps off of Wan Shi Tong's head. Katara and Courtney quickly jumps out of the way as Wan Shi Tong wavers and falls forward.

"That's called Sokka style. Learn it!" Sokka said still holding the book he used as weight. Momo is hovering in the air to the right and Katara is smiling at her brother's action and safety as many of Wan Shi Tong's feathers floats around the area.

Sokka, Katara, Courtney and Momo made there way up to the exit as the defeated spirit laying unconscious on the bridge. More streams of sand are pouring from above. Sokka climbs on top of the knowledge spirit and begins climbing the rope with Katara and Courtney following after him, as Aang glides past them.

They were getting close to the exit Sokka stops climbing the rope to looks back down seeing Professor Zei still sitting between two bookshelves surrounded by several dozen stacks of books on the floor. "Wait! Professor, let's go!" Sokka calls out to him, gesturing Professor Zei to follow them/

But Professor Zei refuse to move from his spot between the bookshelves and the books he surrounded himself in as the sand keeps building up and beginning to some of the stacks. Professor Zei looks up from the scroll he was reading and said "I'm not leaving. I can't. I've spent too long trying to find this place. There's not another collection of knowledge like this on Earth."

Professor Zei places his hand on his chest and looks up with his eyes closed, and opens them again as he speaks wistfully "I could spend an eternity in here."

Courtney couldn't believe this man, he's willing to give up everything he had in his life and what he could of had, just so he spend his final moments buried with the knowledge he cares more deeply than life. As she, Sokka, and Katara looking at the professor one last time before Katara looks up at her brother and yelled "Just go!"

Just then, the rope begins swaying back and forth. Causing Momo lets go of Katara and flies around them. Wan Shi Tong was awake and is the cause of swinging the rope back and forth with his beak, trying to throw Sokka, Courtney and Katara off of it.

Aang gliding down in a swoop, just as Katara, Courtney and Sokka both losing their grips on the rope and falling down. Katara and Courtney grabs the tail of the glider, while Sokka wraps his arms around Katara's waist as Momo follows after.

Disappointed of failing to shake them down, Wan Shi Tong whips the rope out of the way and flaps his wings and flies after them.

As Aang carries his friends up the inside of the spire. Wan Shi Tong is flying behind them. And was beginning to gain on them by trying to grab Sokka with his beak, but misses when Sokka pulls his feet up out of the way.

'Please make it, please make it!' Courtney pray desperately as the sun light came into view.

* * *

(With Toph and Duncan)

* * *

"Please make it, please make it!" Duncan chanted under his breath as Toph still holds the spire in place.

Then the sight of Aang flying out of the sinking library window with Momo flying at his side Katara Courtney and Sokka holding onto his glider, made all the weight on his chest soar in relief.

Aang gracefully landing on the ground by bending the air around him, but Katara and Sokka didn't land so gracefully, both of them land on the sand head first. The rope and Sokka's boomerang land next to Sokka.

And as for Courtney, well she landed on top of Duncan. At lease the sand underneath them broke their fall.

Toph lets out a grunt and pulls her fingers out as the spire immediately sinks quickly into the ground making Toph to fall backward at the sinking spire. Causing a dust cloud to form which envelops Toph as she shields herself.

Where the spire once stood is now a large crater as a reminder of the spirits wrath.

"What happened in there?" Duncan ask Courtney as she helps him get back up on his feet, "Turns out the spirit had some serious trust issues with people wanting his knowledge for war." "Ah, that explains why it sinking it's own library."

Sokka then comes up to them, holding a rolled up parchment, and announces his important news to Duncan, Courtney Katara with Momo on her shoulder. "We got it. There's a solar eclipse coming. The Fire Nation's in trouble, now!" Katara and Sokka jump at and hug each other. Causing Momo to jump off of Katara's shoulder

Aang pulls himself up off the ground and notices that they were missing someone, someone very important to him. Soon everyone else starts to notice as well, Courtney looks back at Duncan who hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry." he whispers quietly, Courtney heard him as her eyes widen in realization.

Aang walk towards Toph who was sitting crouch down on the ground with her head between her hands.

Aang checks around him one more time before asking Toph the heavy question "Where's Appa?"

With her eyes closed, Toph groans as she shakes her head sadly. Aang gasps as a tear rolls down his left cheek as his mouth hangs open, and watering eyes are wide with horror. As the desert sun burns down on them and the wind starts to pick up.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be updated when the time comes, so just be patient alright?**

 **Ja ne~**


End file.
